The Final Straw
by druidcity
Summary: problems fixed! This story starts after Ren leaves the hotel room in Chapter 196. No one said waiting for the girl of your dreams was easy. Especially if that girl is the Love Me Number One Member *M for Lime. Maybe Lemons later. My first fan-fiction, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

3/23

**So this is a reload of the first chapter. /strongIn my haste to upload my first story, I neglected some spelling and grammatical issues. There might still be some there, but I think it will flow better now. I do not own Skip Beat. Please read and review, but please refrain from nonconstructive criticism, because it helps no one.**

**As of 3/23/16 I am reviewing to get back into the writing state of mind. More corrections and hopefully a new chapter soon. Sorry for falling off the face of the Earth. Thank you for those who are reading for the first time or are following this story!**

"Ren walked around by himself outside for a bit. He drew a ragged breath from the cigarette he was glad he was able to smoke for this role. He didn't know if he would have been able to calm his nerves without the nicotine he had long since abandoned. The crisp air helped to clear his head. 'Just what the hell was about to happen?' Ren calmed himself by switching to Cain persona. 'She is my cute little sister, and she must be worried.' With this Cain dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his worn out boot and made his way back to the hotel and returned to the room.

"Outside the hotel room, he took a final deep breath and slid the key card into the slot and listened for the beep. Closing his eyes he slid the card back into his pocket as he stepped inside. "Setsu?" Cain called in a soft voice. No reply. That's when he saw Kyoko asleep on the bed. Ren smiled, though she was blooming into a wonderful actress, in her sleep she always reverted back to Kyoko.

"Quietly, he took off his trench coat and boots at the entrance. Then made his way to the bed where she lay. Ren smiled thinking that no doubt she was dreaming of fairies and castles. 'Probably of Princess Rosa.' He thought to himself as he leaned down to cover up her shoulders with the covers. "Mhm... Corn your wings are so beautiful." Kyoko mumbled in her sleep as she turned over stirring the air around. Ren's nose was suddenly bomb-barded by her scent, while Koun's heart was warmed over her concern for her dear childhood friend. Both of them felt something inside them stir as they began to reach out to touch her. Only stopping when the watch came into vision. Ren sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"After splashing his face with water, he looked up and for the first time say Kyoko's handy work on his neck. As the memories of that incident flooded his mind, Ren felt himself stiffen and began to breathe hard. Slowly he reached up to touch the teeth marks and hickey combo, as his fingers traced where her mouth was earlier his pants tightened. Since the introduction of the Heel siblings, Ren had not had many chances to sate his primal needs. This was an even bigger problem since the object of his affection was in constant close proximity.

"'Not now,' he thought, 'she is just in the other room." However, all three personas, Ren, Cain, and Koun, were losing a battle of self-control. The scene of Setsu on top of her 'brother' unzipping his shirt and trailing her hands down his chest while making such a bold promise as to mark him where it could and couldn't be seen was the final straw. Ren undid his pants and touched his hardened length. He moaned, feeling extremely sensitive after being so turned on without anything happening earlier. Leaning over the sink and placing one hand against the wall, he wrapped the other hand around his shaft and began to stroke. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud and began to imagine what would have happened if they hadn't of stopped earlier. His mind raced with thoughts of Kyoko, both above him and underneath him moaning and calling his name. He imagined her perky breasts and her beautiful face and the feeling of driving himself into her relentlessly.

His hand began to work faster as he neared release. He thought of her getting close to climax, and what it would feel like inside her warm, wet, center as it tightened around him. He thought about how much he would love to come inside her marking her as his. With that final thought, Ren growled as he shot his load into the sink.

He stared at himself in the mirror. 'I seriously need help.' With that he washed away the evidence of his desire and washed his face and slipped into his own bed and and wrapped himself up tightly hoping for a sound night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I felt that I couldn't leave the story the way it was now without some insight into Kyoko's brain. This is meant to be a good bridge to the rest of the fan fiction I intend to right and follows closely with Nakamura Yoshiki's actual work. I do not own Skip Beat. And just because I'm giving it a shout out, I do not own the other show I mention either. ;-) Please read and review.**

Kyoko stood in front of the frying pan the next morning. 'I am an alien princess from another planet and it has been decided that I must return home….' 'I have been selected by the government to become a superhero who fights evil with a magical wand that must have their memory altered prior.' ' I am the Manchurian candidate and any moment now I will be called and the special word will be giving that will turn me into an assassin.

'Eh… that's to close to reality for me.' Kyoko remembered a British television show she once saw part of. There was a guy who wore bow ties and flew around in a blue police call box and could travel through time and show up anywhere. She stood silent for a few minutes. Hoping like hell she would hear that sound which resembled some junky old car trying to start up. Nothing... She sighed. Guess she was stuck in reality. 'The same reality in which she…' It was too much for her to think about and she threw herself onto the nearest wall head first, somewhat wishing to cause a concussion which would make her forget last night. 'I can never look him in the eyes again.' She thought as her face began to heat from the cheeks to the bottom of her ears and her heart rolled over in her chest threatening to drop into her stomach.

Next thing she new the toaster oven went off. She felt herself sink further into despair. 'No…' Breakfast was ready. Kyoko paused and breathed in deeply, 'I am Setsu.' She managed to convince herself. Then she opened the door in front of her and stepped into the bathroom.

"Nii-san, breakfast is ready." Setsu said as she pulled the shower curtain back to look her brother in the eyes 'and only the eyes' she thought as she looked up at the well muscled arms that were raised above his head rinsing his hair.  
"Yeah I'll be out in a bit." Cain-san said.

"Well hurry up or the food will be cold." Setsu replied as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Kyoko reappeared. That skin, the same skin she had been all over last night. Minions tried to start a fire with all the images of last night that filled her brain. Except for one little perverted minion who snuck a few away for it's own personal ecchi stash.

While Kyoko once again fought to regain Setsu, Ren looked into the bathroom mirror again at the love bite. He wanted to hold her so badly but for right now he just placed his large hand against the mark. Just what was in store for them now.

Like true professionals it had occurred to both of them that the best way to avoid the awkwardness was to through themselves head first into their characters as overly affectionate siblings. This worked doubly well for Ren who still wanted to remain close to her without scaring her away. Their amount of affection as siblings increased to the point it was sickening to all others who saw it. It didn't help the image of the perverted siblings when Cain showed up with the obvious hickey on his neck either. Still behind this whole facade, both worried. Ren was worried if he expressed himself clearly Kyoko would run away. Kyoko worried about letting Setsu fall, because if Kyoko herself felt any affection that was unrelated to the Heel sibling act she was sure that the already crumbling ledge she was standing on would completely disintegrate.

**It was a Doctor Who shout out! I figured it would be right up Kyoko's alley. Anyway thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoko walked along the beach in Guam, she knew she was suppose to be in the room, but Muse-sama probably wouldn't be too upset if she just went to the beach for a bit. It was too pretty. She ran down stairs and out to the beach. She took off her shoes and felt the warm sand under her feet. She walked towards the shoreline and let the waves wash over her feet. She stopped admist her frolicking and starred at the horizon. 'Somewhere out there must be a mermaid princess.' She notices a wife bossing around her husband. 'Maybe not here.' She continued along the shore to find a more secluded fantasy friendly place and took a breath. 'Somewhere out there must be a mermaid...' However, she cannot continue this thought for at that time, something far more beautiful broke the surface of the water. She watched as the beautiful creature pushed back it's blond hair and stared up at her with emerald green eyes. "Corn?" It had to be him. A smile crept across the creatures face as it walked towards her. She was frozen though. A million thoughts and questions raced through her head. When he finally stood in front of her he reached down and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. "I missed you Kyoko." Her heart stopped, this wasn't Corn's voice, or at least what was the likelihood that her childhood friend would sound just like her beloved senpai. "That is you isn't it, Corn?" She was too shocked to fight from his embrace. "I have loved you for a very long time." said the gorgeous fairy as he leaned down to kiss her again, this time deepening the kiss while he placed the hand that wasn't on her waist at the back of her head. Kyoko felt him lightly trace her bottom lip with his tongue and then gently pressed between her lips to prompt her to open her mouth. Which she did, without hesitation. 'Why am I doing this? Why isn't this bothering me?' While he swirled his tongue around hers, he pulled her even closer to his warm wet body. Her hands automatically went up to rest upon his hard chest. Finally, he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her, this time it wasn't green eyes staring back at her but brown, and the hair was no longer blond but dark brown. The person staring back at her was no other than her beloved senpai, Tsuruga Ren. "Tsuruga-senpai?" Kyoko asked, now very confused. Instead of a response, she is lifted up and taken over to a line of boulders that came up past her knees, and laid there. Before she could sit up, she felt the man crawl on top of her. His eyes filled with what only could be described as want. It was the emperor of the night which made her very nervous. Ren reached back down to kiss her again, this time his right hand slid underneath her shirt and rested on her bare waist. She gasped as heat radiated from that spot. Ren broke the kiss and moved to her neck, which he kissed gently, he then kissed her ear and breathed "I want you." before nibbling on her ear lobe. He then used his left hand to push her jacket out of the way so he could kiss the base of her neck. Kyoko was starting to not care if it was Ren or Corn and raised her hands to feel the hard body hovering over her starting with his shoulders she ran one hand up to push her fingers through his hair and ran the other one down across his chest and over his abs and circling around to his waist. When her fingers swept past the waist band of his pants, Ren moaned and bit down on her shoulder causing her to moan. He moved away to pull off his shirt and push off her jacket. He ran his hands up and down her arms while he kissed her again. He then pushed down the straps of her top so that it would fall slightly, with new skin exposed he kissed down her jaw to the start of her breast which he kissed tenderly. Kyoko began to feel need spreading through out her as she raised her hips to met his. He stopped his kissing to growl, and she moaned feeling something hard press back against her. He took off her shirt and grapped one of her breast with his hand and began to message it. Their abdomens were now plastered together reveling in the heat transfer as they began to rubbed there groins against each other. Next thing she knew, Ren had his hand at the bra clasp on her back, she took a deep breath and...

Kyoko's eyes flew open. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her body. She was in a hotel room in one of two beds, the second bed held a large figure wrapped in sheets. 'Oh no.'


	4. Chapter 4

**This part takes place after chapter 211 when Kyoko reunites with Corn and then reunites with Ren in Guam. Sorry for the late update, a report paper for school kind of put me off towards writing. I had trouble deciding how to proceed because I wanted to move to this part of the manga but felt guilty for skipping so much, but I figured that most people have read to this point anyhow so it should be okay. Once again I do not own Skip Beat and please read and review. Thank you!**

Kyoko woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. 'No, why…." Her dream flashed before her eyes.

"Mmm, Setsu?" came a husky half asleep voice, "are you okay?"

'Crap, what a bad time to be having such a dream.' "Yes Ni-san, I had a nightmare. I was wearing last year's boots."

"Does this mean you need a shopping trip later on today?" Ren played along with a tinge of humor in his voice.

:Kyoko didn't want to let on to her dream, but she didn't want to give her over protective "brother" any reason to go buy her something else. "I'll be okay. My boots are only last month, where as your boots are last decade. You can only buy me some if you buy yourself some." She heard a low chuckle, "We'll talk about this more in the morning."

Ren knew it wasn't about boots and had a good feeling it wasn't necessarily a bad dream, 'unless it was about that damn Sho, or the beagle.' He had awoken about 10 minutes earlier to the sound of moaning. The sound made him almost jump out of bed fearing she was in pain but before he did he heard her again, "mmm, oh…." This wasn't the sound of pain but pleasure. His heart pace quickened with the alluring sounds. He sat awake listening to her noises until he felt like he could take no more without having a go at eliciting those sounds from her himself, at which point he decided to wake her up, which he did with a loud cough and then pretended he was asleep.

Both laid there silently, trying forget the dream she had. In Kyoko's case it was so she could face her senpai tomorrow and Ren was trying to calm himself down from how tempting she had sounded while she had that dream. Needless to say they didn't sleep much that night.

Next day

While Cain was getting his make-up done Setsu waited in his dressing room. This gave Kyoko a good uninterrupted hour to think about last night's dream and the events of the day before. She sat down on the couch and leaned over to put her elbows on her knees and clasp her hands together.

She started by thinking about the events of yesterday. 'Why did he have to use his voice.' It bothered her that Tsuruga was on her mind so much, and it bothered her to see her childhood friend's image merged with the image of the man she loved. She believed his explanation that he looked like Ren because that was the voice he was using, but it still bothered her.

Then there was the matter of that kiss. Not the light touch of lips she had given him to remove the curse. She was thinking of the farewell kiss that Corn had surprised her with. That warm kiss that made her heart flutter and sent a tingle through her body, not like the cold chill that ran down her spine when Sho kissed her. This was a good tingle. It kind of reminded her of the excitement of the first hill of a roller coaster, new yet totally good. The type that made you want to giggle. Yet, instead of giggle, she became weak in the knees and had to sit down. Her cheeks felt flushed just remembering the kiss, the feeling it gave her reminded her of the time when Ren had kissed her on the cheek. It felt the same, this confused her, Ren and Corn were both special but in different ways, right? This was true even before she knew she loved her senpai. So why did Corn's kiss make her feel the same, only more intense since this was actually on the lips. He was supposed to be a childhood friend. Was Ren's voice and features enough to make it feel like a kiss from the one she liked. "I give up." Setsu threw her arms over her head as she leaned against the back of the couch.

At that time she hears a click at the door, and watches Cain, no BJ, walk through the door and she smiles. "Ni-san the make-up looks horrifying today too." She jumps up to get a better look at the fake flesh and blood. Setsu reaches up to touch the bloody veins on his face and leans in for a closer inspection. Kyoko losses herself in Setsu, as she genuinely becomes interested in the make up job. That was until she feels Cain's breath on her face. Kyoko snaps out of her trance and jumps back trying to keep her face from blushing.

Cain cocks his head to the side, "Is the make-up that good?"

Recovering, Setsu says, "Yes ni-san," and she smiles as she walks towards him until only a few inches are between them. "Scary enough to even keep that hamster off of you." She said reffering to the young female costar who seemed to have taken quite a liking to Cain.

'Is she jealous?' Ren felt his heart skip a beat. 'No, Setsu is jealous.' He signed, he would take any type of jealousy, even if it was her character which made him feel kind of pathetic. Nevertheless, he took the opportunity to hug Setsu. Holding her a bit longer than needed, until there was a knock at the door.

A staff member popped in there head, "10 minutes to be on set." He says while looking down at a piece of paper. He then looks up towards the embracing siblings and turns red. 'Wow, I guess that hickey really could have been from her.' Cain without turning around says "I'm on my way." With this the staff member excuses himself and closes the door and walk/run away. Cain lets go of Setsu and held out his hand, "Are you coming?" Setsu looks at the gloved and and takes it "Yes ni-san."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. First there was another story, then there was Thanksgiving and football. BTW SEC Champs RTR! Then there were three big projects for school. However, I finally got around to uploading another chapter. Thank y'all for all of your support and I hope you all have a good day. Please read and review.**

The waves crashed against the shore of the beautiful southern island, it was a calm and serene view looking at the beach. However, just off the sandy coast in the dense forest fear ran rampant. A man in a suit pants, a collared shirt, and a tie is running for his life. Just then a tall dark figure emerges from the brush in front of him carrying a bloody blade. The man desperately fires shot after shot at the dark mass, but to no avail, it doesn't falter. Instead it comes forward until the man can see it's grotesque face and blank dead eyes. The man tries to take a step back without turning away, afraid to take his eyes off the creature. He trips on a limb and falls backwards. Next thing he knows he's looking eye to eye with the man hovering over him with the knife at the ready. He prepares for the end.

-"CUT!" the producer yells.

The man remembering it was all an act sighed in relief as his darker fellow actor walks off he finds himself thinking, 'Just what is that guy's deal?'

* * *

Kyoko sat in the blistering sun thinking about how hot it was. 'How does he not sweat?' The question had plagued her since yesterday, and in her excitement to figure out Ren's secret she had fallen out of character this morning.

While scoulding herself for such a rookie mistake, she over heard some of Cain-san's costars talking. In particular it was Murasame-san and Manaka-chan.

Setsu thought they were both idiots. Murasame-san was one for thinking that she would look at anyone besides her beloved onii-chan and Manaka, she didn't deserve honorifics, had good taste in guys, she thought proudly of her brother, but she was an idiot if she thought she would hand him over.

"I'll become a real first-class actor that he has no choice but to acknowledge." said Murasame-san.

Kyoko suddenly felt her heart warm. 'A kindred soul.' She wished for nothing more than to go over there and join in on the conversation. However, in order to attain her wish to become a top rate actress she must stay in character. Just then Manaka-chan yells, "Cain-san, over here!" Setsu turns around to see her brother walking up the pathway in full BJ attire complete with the makeup effects.

While the film crew review the previous scene, Cain Heel tries to convince Setsu to wait in the waiting room. They pick up the typical preverted sibling overly loving feel, grossing out Murasame. Just then the sibling's were interrupted by Manaka. "Cain-san! Cain-san! If you have a break, let's enjoy the cool air over there in the waiting room."

Cain-san says nothing as she pulls on his arm. "Your drink is still mineral water?" "Sevian? Crystal Keyser?" she continues.

Cain-san says disgustingly, "Is this girl's brain really emmental...?" "After making me say the same thing how the hell many times, she remem... Ah, come to think of it, wasn't it that she doesn't understand English?"

As this whole battle of him trying to politely shake the young girl off his arm goes on, Setsu stares at the two. Silently sinking into rage.

Just as Cain is finally able to break free from the girl's clutch, he hears her yell as she flies backward.

Cain is confused, standing in front of him is Setsu.

"Manaka-chan!" yells Murasame.

Murasame turns towards Setsu, "Hey, it's nothing to throw her down for!"

"I'll say this once so listen well, the little girl there..." she says stepping closer to a surprised Cain Heel.

"This is my onii-chan." she said placing her hands around one of his arms possessively.

Suddenly, Ren felt something jump in his chest. He had noticed it before but he thought it was just part of her Setsu act, but now he felt like it wasn't just Setsu who was jealous. Kyoko was jealous as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**First, sorry for the year long hiatus, graduated, got an adult job, got an adult boyfriend, another National Championship (roll tide.) life's been hectic in a great way. I wrote this chapter fast and dirty. It will be taking this story in a new direction but I really need some feedback as too if I'm getting too far away from what is expected of Kyoko. Please read and review. I still do not own "Skip Beat." Thank you.**

As the sun set that day, Setsu walked over to where the filming should be wrapping up. Earlier that day the director had decided to go shoot at a different part of the island. It wasn't too far though, and secretly Kyoko enjoyed the outside time now that it was a cooler time of day. Buzzing rang in her ears from the many different insects who were starting to come alive with night fall. Setsu reached the set just as the actors were being released. Her brother was not to be seen and she assumed he was in the trailer having the special effects makeup removed. Setsu had left to take a nap earlier after she was sure the chipmunk wouldn't try to touch her property again. Kyoko needed the break to compose herself and to avoid Ren who would obviously express his distaste for her petty action even while still in the character of Cain. Setsu and Kyoko agreed they didn't want to deal with that earlier. They also agreed that they wanted to be possessive of the tall figure which was now stepping out of the trailer and spotting her started walking over. Kyoko, finally realizing her ugly feelings for Ren hated how love made her act but at the same time decided she will be damned and love him regardless. Still a bit unsure but with the help of Setsu she was quickly gaining the confidence needed to take what was hers. Kyoko and Setsu discussed what had transpired, 'Did we over do it?' Maybe. 'Was it effective?' She watched as Manaka kept her distance this time and gavel sinister grin, 'Most definitely.' With that evil smile still on her face Setsu turned to face her brother. "I've been waiting neesan." She hugged the poker-faced Cain. "Let's go back to the hotel via the nature trail." With a full moon now visible in the dark red sky and with the cool island wind blowing around them mixing up the hot humid air of the day, a feeling of something new was almost tangible. Something was about to happen and for some unexplainable reason Kyoko was looking forward to it.


End file.
